ART
by chindleion
Summary: a rainbow theory–seperti pelangi yang tersusun dari beberapa warna, ketahuilah bahwa tanpa warna-warna itu dunia bagaikan monokrom. [orang-orang kreatif dari kelas E.]


**Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

 **A.R.T ©** chindleion

 **warning;** ooc, typo, au, eyd 404, klise, drama, banyak istilah seni, dan segala kesalahan lainnya yang disebabkan oleh kekhilafan author.

* * *

Bulan November. Musim gugur.

Ku tuangkan beberapa cat keatas palet, lalu mencampurnya dengan sedikit warna putih agar menghasilkan warna yang lebih cerah. Kuas berukuran tiga ku genggam, dengan luwes ku torehkan kuas yang telah diberi cat keatas bidang kanvas. Begitu fokus, aku menggoreskannya seolah-olah ingin menciptakan sebuah mahakarya yang indah. Daun yang berguguran di taman yang terlihat dari luar kamarku, kali ini terpilih menjadi sang objek. Naturalisme, itulah tema yang ku gunakan untuk lukisan kali ini.

"Sousuke! Ayo makan!"

Suara ibu ku terdengar dari lantai bawah, menuntut ku untuk segera keluar dan menghentikan aktivitas rutin ini. _Haaah_ , tiap hari ibu selalu begini.

"Iya bu! Sebentar lagi selesai!"

Dan tiap hari aku selalu menjawab seperti itu.

Yah, itu karna aku tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Bahkan ibuku sampai geleng-geleng kepala saat menghadapi sifatku yang seperti ini.

Kadang terlintas di pikiranku, apa aku ini _workaholic?_ Mungkin saja, karena aku suka mengurung diri di kamar yang merangkap sebagai tempatku bekerja ini. Sudah berkali-kali orangtua ku menyarankan –walau terlihat seperti memerintah– agar kamar dan galeri seni harus dipisah. Namun aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri yang bisa membuat orangtua ku bungkam; kamar adalah tempat inspirasi ku.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku membuat orangtua ku geleng-geleng kepala dan pasrah. Pada akhirnya, mereka mengizinkanku untuk berkarya dan berimajinasi sesuka hati, asal tetap menjaga kesehatan dan mempunyai penghasilan –yang dengan tidak relanya harus memberikan tujuh puluh persen pada mereka dari hasil karya ku.

Kamfret memang.

Tapi itu tidak apa. Toh, hanya dengan menghasilkan karya yang dikagumi orang bahkan bisa menjadikannya sebuah keuntungan, sudah membuatku bangga sebagai seorang seniman.

* * *

Bulan Desember. Musim dingin.

Bulan yang sangat ku sukai, karena pesanan untuk lukisan maupun pahatan meningkat.

Tanganku mengambil kanvas, menaruhnya di penyangga, dan mulai membayangkan –merancang sebuah konsep– lukisan pesanan dari luar negeri. Kali ini sesuai dengan tema bulan ini; salju. Bukannya sombong atau apa, namun nama Sugaya Sousuke sudah cukup terkenal di Jepang, bahkan sampai ke Amerika maupun Eropa. Aku pun memilih melukis dua anak kecil yang terlihat bahagia sedang membuat boneka salju, lengkap dengan pohon natal berhias lampu kerlap-kerlip yang berada di belakang mereka berdua.

Ah, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bahagia.

Getaran dari handphone diatas meja membuatku tersentak. Ku tanggalkan palet yang berada di tangan kiri ku, dan tangan kanan ku segera meraih benda kotak itu.

"Moshi moshi. Dengan Sugaya disini.."

 _"Sugaya! Apa kabar?"_

Suara di seberang sana terlihat senang. Ah, sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini. Dijauhkan sedikit smartphone ku, lalu melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar. Mataku membulat kala mengetahui bahwa yang menelpon adalah teman lamaku.

"Mimura, kah? Kabarku selalu baik. Ada apa?"

Bisa ku dengar suara seseorang yang sedang memberi arahan. Ku tebak kalau Mimura saat ini sedang bekerja di studio miliknya.

 _"Maaf, disini sedikit berisik. Nah, aku ingin memesan sesuatu. Kau pasti bisa membuatnya, kan?"_

Aku pun menghela napas. "Tergantung. Lalu apa pesananmu?"

 _"Sebuah patung Mase Haruna ukuran 1:1 yang terbuat dari es, untuk properti acara yang ku arahkan. Aku membutuhkannya dua minggu lagi."_

Untuk natal, kah?

Ku ambil buku tulis yang kebetulan berada diatas meja, lalu mencoret-coret estimesi harga untuk patung es Kayano itu. Mempertimbangkan agar harganya setara dengan bahan dan jerih payah ku dalam membuatnya nanti.

"Oke, harganya satu setengah juta yen."

Aku bisa mendengar suara di seberang sana tampak ragu-ragu. _"Tidak bisa dikurangi sedikit?"_

"Apa mau ku naikkan harganya?"

Tawa hambar terdengar dari sang Sutradara.

 _"Hahaha.. Tidak, terima kasih. Oke, kalau begitu kita deal."_

Dan percakapan ditutup dari pihak sana. Kaki ku melangkah mendekat kearah kalender, lalu menandai tanggal 23 Desember menggunakan spidol merah sebagai deadline untuk pesanan Mimura.

"Berarti masih ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan pesanan ini.."

Tanganku kembali meraih palet, lalu menaruh cat warna hitam, putih, hijau, dan merah. Tidak lupa sedikit minyak sebagai media pengencer cat.

Saat aku melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamarku, aku tidak menyadari bahwa waktu begitu cepat. Jam setengah empat sore. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat memulai melukis.

* * *

Kelopak mataku terbuka kala mendengar suara cicitan burung gereja yang bertengger di jendela kamarku. Ah, aku bisa melihat warna putih. Mataku kembali mengerjap, lalu menyadari bahwa aku tidur di kursi dengan kepala mendongkak. Pandanganku perlahan menurun, melihat sebuah lukisan tepampang jelas didepan mataku. Dua anak kecil sedang membuat boneka salju, yang kelihatannya lukisan ini sudah selesai.

Sial, aku ketiduran. Jam berapa ini?

Aku menoleh kearah jam dinding dengan malasnya, kemudian mataku membelalak.

Demi apa?! Sudah pukul satu siang?!

Langsung saja aku bangkit dari kursi yang biasa ku duduki saat bekerja, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tidak lupa mengambil mantel musim dinginku, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke dapur. Pasti ibu ada disana.

 _Berapa lama aku tidur?! Aku sudah janji kemarin dengan Mimura kalau jam sebelas akan ke cold room untuk mengecek es balok pesanan ku!_ Pikirku.

Benar dugaanku. Ibu ada di dapur, terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu. Sebagai anak berbakti, aku harus pamit sebelum bepergian.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu!"

Ibu menoleh, menatapku dengan pandangan datar dan biasa saja. Padahal tampangku ini bisa dibilang acak-acakan. Apa ibu sudah memaklumi penampilan seorang seniman?

"Mau kemana, Sousuke? Kau kan baru bangun tidur? Setidaknya sarapanlah terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku mau ke tempat _ice skating_! Tidak usah, bu. Aku hanya mengecek bahan, tidak akan lama kok!"

Bisa ku lihat uap putih mengepul saat ibu menghela napasnya kasar.

" _Haaah_ , kau mendapat _project_ lagi? Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan!"

Setelah itu, ku pakai sepatu boot, sarung tangan dan tidak lupa syal untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Saat ku buka pintu, angin musim dingin menerpa wajahku dan ku lihat hamparan salju putih kini memenuhi pekarangan. Padahal ini siang, loh. Mengapa dingin sekali?

Ku injak salju di langkah pertama, dan ternyata lumayan tebal. Seakan tidak peduli, aku langsung berlari mengejar waktu dan berharap semoga Mimura masih ada disana.

* * *

"Sugaya! Kau lama sekali!"

Dan benar saja. Saat tiba di tempat _ice skating_ , bisa ku rasakan aura kekesalan yang dipancarkan oleh temanku yang satu ini. Hanya sedikit, sih. Aku terlambat dua setengah jam, sedangkan dia pasti mempunyai kepentingan lain setelah ini. Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, kemarin aku begadang untuk melukis. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menyewa _cold room_ ini, Mimura."

Berkali-kali ku bungkukkan tubuhku, meminta maaf akan keteledoranku. Walaupun dia teman seperjuangan ku, saat ini dia tetaplah _klien_. Akan tetapi, sepertinya Mimura terlihat biasa saja dan aura kekesalannya sudah hilang.

"Hahaha, tidak apa. Ini kan juga demi pesanan ku."

Manik hitamku mulai menjelajahi balok-balok es yang tersusun rapi didepan ku saat ini. Jumlahnya ada tiga puluh es balok ukuran besar, dan sepertinya masih ada sisa jika aku tidak membuat kesalahan dalam proses pemahatan alias _fail_.

Aku mulai membayangkan pose apa yang akan ku gunakan untuk membuat patung es nanti. Apa ku perlu membuat dada Kayano sedikit lebih besar?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Bisa-bisa nanti di protes sama Manajernya Kayano, apalagi sama para fansnya.

Kali aja Kayano terkenal karena _loli_ , bisa jadi kan?

Untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang sebenarnya sudah melenceng sedari tadi, aku mulai menghampiri Mimura. Basa-basi gitu, lah.

"Kalau boleh tau, untuk apa kau meminta ku untuk membuat patung Kayano?"

Setelah aku menanyakan hal itu, ku lihat cengiran terukir dengan perlahan di wajah temanku ini. Loh? Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba senyum aneh gitu?

"Yah, untuk memperingati tiga tahun kembalinya dia ke dunia akting. Para fansnya mendukung acara ini, dan tidak diduga mendapat _rating_ tinggi. Jadi aku ingin membuat acaranya tambah meriah, agar penonton tertarik dengan _channel_ televisi tempat ku bekerja.."

Oh, dia senang karena acaranya bakalan sukses, toh.

"Aku mengerti. Ah, untuk lampu yang akan menyinari patungnya nanti, ku sarankan untuk memakai warna kuning, hijau, dan biru."

Mimura memberikanku sebuah acungan jempol. "Itu bagus, sesuai dengan karakter Kayano."

* * *

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tanpa terasa sudah dua belas hari ku lewati untuk mengerjakan pesana Mimura. Aku kurang suka jika harus mengerjakan prakarya di luar kamar, namun karena tidak mungkin aku membawa beberapa balok es itu ke rumah (malahan esnya akan mencair) jadi dengan sangat terpaksa plus harus bersikap professional, aku harus bolak-balik ke _cold room_ untuk memahat.

Dan akhirnya patung es _Mase Haruna_ selesai dibuat!

Benar-benar mirip seperti Kayano. Pasti orang-orang yang melihat ini akan terkagum-kagum dengan ukiran detailnya. Ah, sebaiknya ku telepon Mimura terlebih dahulu.

Ku ambil smartphone yang berada di saku mantelku, lalu menyentuh beberapa kali layarnya. Setelah yakin bahwa telah menemukan kontak Mimura, langsung saja ku tekan tombol _dial up_.

 _"Moshi moshi_ _–_ _"_

"Yo! Pesananmu sudah jadi."

Sengaja aku memutuskan perkataannya, karena aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat dingin ini.

 _"Lebih cepat dua hari. Memang tepat aku mengandalkanmu, Sugaya!"_ ucap Mimura dari seberang telepon. Ada nada senang di perkataannya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku, walau temanku itu tidak bisa melihatnya. "Yah, aku pun tidak percaya.."

 _"Bisa fotokan patungnya?"_

Enak saja! Kalau ia ingin melihatnya, sebaiknya melihat secara langsung!

Tentu aku tidak mengatakan ini. Dia tetap _klien_ ku, ingat?

"Datanglah ke _cold room_ , lihat sendiri mahakarya ku." tutur ku dengan nada memerintah, yang dibalas dengan kekehan yang terdengar dari sana.

 _"Hahaha, baiklah. Tunggu tiga puluh menit lagi!"_

Setelah itu, panggilan terputus. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari _cold room_ ini, sekedar mampir ke _konbini_ untuk membeli _onigiri_ dan sekaleng kopi panas. Aku belum sarapan sedari tadi. Yah, salahku juga sih langsung pergi dan tidak mendengarkan ocehan ibuku.

Ku putuskan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi di depan _konbini_. Mulai membuka plastiknya dan memakan _onigiri_ itu dengan lahap. Duh, rasanya nikmat sekali. Lalu ku minum kopi panas yang berada di genggaman tanganku, dan rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Karena hawanya sangat dingin, jadi kopi panas pun akan cepat mendingin bila tidak cepat-cepat diminum.

Ah, bahagianya hidup ini.

"Sugaya- _kun_!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dan menangkap sosok wanita dengan rambut pendek keunguan melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan mendekati ku. Setelah ku lihat dengan jelas, ternyata dia adalah teman lamaku juga.

"Ah, Fuwa- _san_! Sudah lama tidak bertemu.." ujar ku sambil mempersilahkan dia untuk duduk di salah satu kursi depan mejaku.

Ia mengernyit, air mukanya terlihat lelah. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.."

Aku melihat Mimura yang baru keluar dari mobil, lalu melambaikan tangannya kearah kami. Apa aku belum menjelaskan kalau konbini ini lumayan dekat dengan area parkiran?

Dengan heran, aku menunjuk sang Sutradara yang kelihatan sedang berjalan kemari sambil memasang tampang _sweatdrop_.

"Kau kemari bersama Mimura?"

Fuwa pun menoleh kearah yang ku tunjuk. "Iya, kebetulan tadi aku sedang bersamanya, dan katanya dia akan pergi untuk melihat patung es buatanmu. Karena aku juga penasaran, sekalian saja aku kesini.."

Iseng, aku menanyakan hal romansa antara mereka berdua. "Kalian sedang kencan?"

Reaksi wanita editor itu sungguh diluar dugaanku. Wajahnya mungkin sedikit tersipu, namun ia berusaha menutupi sesuatu dengan memasang raut wajah serius.

"Tidak, kami hanya bertemu untuk membicaran pekerjaan.."

Sungguh, kau sama sekali tidak pandai berbohong, Fuwa- _san_.

Berusaha mencairkan suasana, Fuwa memulai percakapan. Wajahnya kembali normal dan senyuman terukir disana. Mimura pun langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Fuwa. Untung saja ucapan wanita ini tidak didengar Mimura, kalau ia dengar aku yakin dia akan galau dan akan 'mampir' ke galeri seni ku tiap hari.

"Oh ya, Sugaya- _kun_. Kau kan bisa menggambar, kenapa kau tidak membuat _manga_? Aku bisa menjadi editor mu.."

Kelopak mataku sempat melebar, tentu saja tidak percaya ditawari pekerjaan seperti ini. Dulu, saat berada di kelas E aku memang sering meminjam majalah Jump miliknya, namun aku hanya tertarik dengan _style_ gambar pada _manga_ , tidak pernah terbayangkan untuk membuatnya. Dan tiba-tiba ditanyakan seperti ini–

"Kurasa tidak. Mungkin aku bisa menggambar, namun aku tidak bisa membuat cerita seperti Hazama- _san_." jelas ku sambil menghela napas. "Yah, kecuali kalau Hazama- _san_ mau berkolaborasi denganku."

Fuwa terkekeh pelan, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi. Mimura pun hanya memperhatikan percakapan kami berdua sedari tadi.

"Sou ka. Kalau begitu, aku akan tanyakan pada Hazama nanti." ucapnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah kurva.

Mau tidak mau, aku ikut tersenyum. "Kau sangat membantu, Fuwa- _san_."

Aku pun bangkit, berencana untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sedangkan Mimura maupun Fuwa hanya menatapku dengan heran. Ku ambil sampah plastik bekas _onigiri_ tadi serta kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan 'pekerjaan' kalian berdua, aku akan kembali menyelesaikan lukisan ku lainnya.."

Mimura tiba-tiba berdiri, sontak membuatku menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau hanya menyuruh kami kesini tanpa menjelaskan karya mu seperti sebelumnya, Sugaya?"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum miring. "Tidak. Memangnya kalian ingin mendengarkan ocehanku soal seni?"

"Hahaha.." Bisa ku lihat tawa Mimura yang dipaksakan, sepertinya perkataanku terlalu menohoknya. "Ya sudah. Pokoknya terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu!"

Aku membalasnya dengan melambaikan tanganku, berjalan pulang.

* * *

Bulan April. Musim semi.

Musim yang paling cocok untuk melukis pemandangan, apalagi pohon _sakura_. Saat ini aku sedang berada di dekat sungai, tepatnya di pematangnya. Ada pohon sakura di dekat jembatan itu, dan menjadi pemandangan yang indah bila airnya diterpa sinar matahari.

Karena aku sedang berada di luar, jadi aku membawa peralatan melukis berupa cat akrilik, kuas berbagai ukuran, palet, penyangga, dan tentunya sebuah kanvas ukuran 1x1 m. Oh, dan tidak lupa _bento_ spesial from ibuku tersayang. Memang ibu yang pengertian, tahu saja kalau anaknya ini suka lupa waktu jika sedang bekerja.

Tanganku terus menggerakkan kuas, mengoleskannya dengan perlahan namun pasti. Paduan warna pink dari kelopak _sakura_ , merah untuk jembatannya, serta biru untuk warna langitnya dan juga air jernihnya.

Disaat aku sedang asyik memadukan ketiga warna itu diatas kanvas, ku bisa merasakan sesuatu bergetar didalam tas ku. Mengapa aku bisa mendengarnya? Karena suara getarannya cukup kencang, mirip seperti model handphone jadoel.

"Moshi moshi. Dengan Sugaya disini."

"Sugaya, ku dengar dari Fuwa kalau kau bersedia menjadi ilustrator dari cerita ku?"

Suaranya seram, datar pula. Ku jauhkan smartphone itu dari telingaku, melihat nama kontak yang tengah menelponku saat ini. Namun, yang ku lihat hanyalah nomor telepon yang disembunyikan, alias _private number_.

Karena masih terkejut, tanpa sadar nada bicara ku sedikit ragu.

"Ah.. Ya, benar."

Duh, siapa ini? Tapi kok bawa-bawa nama Fuwa? Terus dia berbicara tentang cerita?

Sepertinya aku kenal orang ini.

Suara di ujung sana terdengar lega, buktinya suara hembusan napasnya sampai terdengar olehku. "Kalau begitu, baguslah. Aku akan mengirimkan naskahnya ke alamat _e-mail_ mu."

"Oke. Jika sudah jadi, aku akan mengirimkannya kepada mu dan Fuwa." ujar ku sambil mengontrol suara agar normal kembali. Suara di seberang itu loh, nyeremin.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Sugaya.."

"Sama-sam–"

 _Tuuutt.. Tuuutt.. Tuuutt.._

–telepon diakhiri secara sepihak, membuatku mengernyit perlahan.

Sesaat kemudian, aku melihat sebuah notifikasi _e-mail_ muncul pada layar handphone ku. Saat ku buka, ternyata isinya adalah _file_ yang sepertinya sebuah naskah, terlihat formatnya _doc_. Ku lihat nama pengirimnya, dan ternyata benar dugaanku.

Kesekian kalinya, aku menghela napas kasar.

Kenapa Hazama harus menyembunyikan nomornya? Bikin merinding saja.

* * *

Setelah menerima naskah dari Pustakawati itu, aku segera membeli beberapa kertas A4 dan _screentone_ berbagai efek, namun aku paling banyak membeli yang efek kelam. Yah, karena kami akan membuat komik horror. Kalian mengharapkan cerita romansa dari Hazama Kirara? Sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil.

Kini aku sedang bersama Hazama, di cafe tempat Isogai bekerja. Kurasa inilah tempat yang pas untuk membicarakan pekerjaan, karena kalau di rumahku pasti akan diceramahi oleh ibuku soal kamarku yang berantakan dan tidak layak, sedangkan kalau di tempatnya Hazama– ya, kau tahu sendiri lah.

Ku sodorkan tumpukan kertas –yang berupa sketsa kasar komik volume satu– ke Hazama, guna memberi kritik dan saran sebelum ku gambar lebih lanjut. Tampak Pustakawati itu membolak-balikkan halaman, kadang tersenyum mengerikan, lalu kadang ekspresinya datar. Aku tidak paham sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk diam dan melihat pemandangan di luar cafe.

 _Manga_ yang akan kami buat bercerita tentang seorang anak kecil yang tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sayangnya hubungan keluarga itu tidak harmonis. Orangtua yang selalu bertengkar, menyebabkan mental anak kecil itu sedikit terganggu dan menjadi anak yang _sosiopat_.

Dan suatu ketika, rumah mereka habis terbakar oleh si jago merah, menyisakan anak kecil itu yang beruntung atau apa, ia sedang bermain di taman. Entah suatu kebetulan, ia melihat seseorang yang tengah kabur dari rumahnya dengan menggunakan mobil. Ia geram, dan ia bersumpah untuk mencari kebenaran dari kematian orangtuanya. Nah, inilah awal kisahnya menjalani hidup dan menjadi kuat demi balas dendam.

Ah, aku malah bercerita.

"Ya, begini sudah bagus. Aku suka dengan halaman awal yang mengejutkan pembaca."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku berkat perkataannya, dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum melegakan. Syukurlah kalau sudah bagus, aku tidak perlu me- _remake_ sketsa itu lagi.

Hmm, kalau ku gambar untuk satu volume cerita ini, kira-kira memakan waktu sebulan. Mengingat satu volume ini bisa memuat lima chapter.

Eh? Kalau _manga_ ini diterbitkan pada satu bulan lagi, bukankah itu masih musim semi?

"Hazama, kau yakin akan mengirimkan _manga_ ini dan menerbitkannya bulan Mei? Mungkin kita bisa menunggu halloween?"

Hazama terlihat bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala ku, berusaha mencari kata yang tepat agat tidak menyakiti perasaannya. Aku tidak ingin berakhir dikutuk seperti Terasaka ataupun Karma.

"Karya mu.. Sepertinya tidak cocok untuk musim ini. Kau tahu? Musim semi, musim yang membahagiakan.."

Setelah itu, aku melihat senyum Hazama yang mengerikan tampak mengembang diwajahnya. Oh, tidak. Apa aku telah menyinggungnya? Sepertinya tadi aku sudah berbicara dengan tepat. Keringat imajiner tampak di pelipisku, dan tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Ya Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup dan membuat karya lebih banyak lagi, jadi aku mohon jangan cabut nyawaku secepat ini.

"Justru itu. Jika kita mengusung tema yang tidak diduga-duga, _manga_ kita akan laku keras. Apalagi, yang menggambarnya kau, Sugaya.."

Eh?

Dia memuji ku?

Dia terlihat senang?

"Lagipula, jika ku perkirakan, _manga_ ini akan tamat saat bulan Oktober. Tepat saat hari Halloween. Pasti Fuwa juga senang saat tahu bahwa penerbitannya terkenal.."

Aku menghela nafas lega. Ternyata dia mempertimbangkan karyanya sampai situ, yah. Aku kagum.

Ku jepit daguku diantara telunjuk dan ibu jari, memasang pose berpikir. Hazama pun tampaknya telah menyingkirkan aura kelamnya, buktinya raut wajahnya kini terlihat datar.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kurasa kau benar.."

Setelah itu, kami berbincang sedikit tentang bagaimana _project_ kolaborasi ini kedepannya, atau judul yang pas untuk _manga_ ini. Saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima, aku pun mohon pamit dan pulang dengan menaiki kereta, sedangkan Hazama masih ingin di cafe ini untuk menulis naskah lainnya.

* * *

Bulan Juli. Musim panas.

Sudah dua bulan semenjak aku dan Hazama menerbitkan _manga_ horror itu, dan ternyata perkiraannya benar! _Manga_ kami laku keras di pasaran. Banyak yang bilang kalau ini karena artwork yang dibuat sangat bagus, atau memang karena ceritanya yang mengagumkan. Ah, kami pun setuju memberi judul _Unrequited Revenge_ karena sesuai dengan temanya; balas dendam.

Saat ini aku masih membuat background untuk panel halaman enam belas. _Haaah_ , masih ada delapan halaman lagi yang perlu diberi background dan dipasangkan _screentone_ nya.

Handphone ku bergetar diatas meja, membuatnya sedikit bergeser dan hampir saja jatuh kalau tanganku tidak cepat-cepat menangkapnya. Ku lihat nama yang tertera di layar smartphone, dan dahiku mengernyit kala melihat nama Okajima yang kini menelpon. Segera saja ku geser ke tombol hijau–

 _"Sugaya! Ayo kita mengabadikan pemandangan 'indah' di pantai!"_

Sepertinya telinga ku berdarah.

Aku sudah memaklumi kalau otak Okajima sedikit miring, dan ia selalu mengajakku kearah yang sesat– kalian tahulah itu. Bukannya aku tidak mau (tenang, aku masih normal dan menyukai wanita), namun kadar kemesuman ku tidak obesitas seperti dia. Aku tahu batasnya.

Tahun lalu, aku juga diajak olehnya pergi ke pegunungan untuk menikmati _onsen_ yang terkenal disana. Namun aku menolaknya dengan alasan _'pasti kau ingin mengintip wanita saat berendam, iya kan?'_ dan dibalas cengiran menjengkelkan darinya.

"Kau frontal sekali, Okajima. Sepertinya kemesumanmu itu tiada akhir, yah?" ucapku sambil menyindirnya.

Aku bisa mendengar ia sedikit menahan nafasnya. Sepertinya Okajima tertohok dengan ucapanku.

 _"Oh, ayolah! Aku mendapat permintaan untuk itu, bukan sekedar cuma-cuma! Kau juga bisa melukis pemandangan di pantai nanti!"_

Aku mulai berpikir, mencari alasan. "Tapi keuanganku sedikit menipis akhir-akhir ini.."

Ya, menipis untuk membeli _screentone_ dan tinta untuk _manga_.

 _"Tenang saja, aku yang bayar! Aku juga mengajak Mimura!"_ jawabnya dengan bangga, dan itu membuatku tersenyum lebar. Siapa coba yang tidak senang bisa jalan-jalan gratis ke pantai?

Aku berpura-pura terpaksa. "Apa boleh buat. Oke, aku ikut!"

Sepertinya aku telah memanfaatkan Okajima. Tak apalah, nanti disana aku yang akan mentraktirnya makan siang.

* * *

Aku sangat kesal.

Sangat sangat sangat kesal.

Kenapa? Karena keesokan harinya, saat matahari baru muncul dari cakrawala, Okajima sudah berada di depan rumahku, lengkap dengan koper dan tas ranselnya yang sangaaaaat besar. Aku yang terpaksa bangun (karena dibangunkan oleh ibuku, ibuku juga terpaksa bangun karena ketukan pintu yang berisik dari depan rumah) langsung mengacak rambut abu-abu ku yang panjang sembari merutuki kebodohan temanku yang tiada akhirnya ini.

Seingatku, dia tidak menyebutkan kapan dan jam berapa kita akan ke pantai. Dia pun tidak mengirimi ku pesan maupun _e-mail_. Jadi ku pikir ia akan mengajakku seminggu kemudian atau pada bulan Agustus. Gila yah, si Okajima ini. Aku kan belum ada persiapan sama sekali.

Dan alasannya membuatku ingin mengambil pemahat tajam yang ada di kamarku, untuk menancapkannya di kepala Okajima yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut.

"Aku lupa bilangin kamu Sugaya. Tapi Mimura sudah ku kabari kok."

Aku mendengus. "Giliran Mimura inget."

"Makanya aku kesini." Okajima memasang cengirannya. "Aku sudah capek-capek kesini jemput kamu, kok gak dihargai sih?"

"... Jijik, ih."

 _Jleb!_

Right in _kokoro_ , bruh.

Barang-barangku sudah ku masukkan kedalam ransel. Tidak lupa juga alat tulis, peralatan lukis dan juga _sketchbook_ ku bawa untuk berjaga-jaga sewaktu ingin menggambar atau melukis disana. Sedangkan kanvas, sebaiknya ku tinggal mampir di toko peralatan terdekat disana saja, deh.

Aku sudah siap. Okajima pun sudah siap sedari tadi. Kami tinggal menunggu Mimura –yang janjinya akan ke rumahku juga. Aku heran, kenapa patokannya harus rumahku?

(... Karena rumahmu yang paling dekat dengan Stasiun, Sugaya.)

"Sugaya! Okajima!" teriak seorang lelaki surai oranye bob di ujung persimpangan. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah kami, dan bisa ku lihat ia juga membawa koper yang cukup besar.

Eh? Apa kita akan menginap?

Bodo amat lah, nanti tinggal pinjam salah satu baju dari mereka.

"Oke, semuanya sudah lengkap. Mari kita pergi!" ucap Mimura dengan semangat membara, tangannya ia kepal keatas. Mau tidak mau aku juga ikutan bersemangat.

"Yosh, ayo kita berburu cewek!"

Dan Okajima sukses mendapat jitakan semangat dari kami berdua.

* * *

Bau garam yang menyengat.

Hamparan laut tersaji didepan mata. Kami sudah _check-in_ pada _homestay_ yang lumayan dekat dengan pantai, dan cuaca hari ini sangat cerah. Saking cerahnya pengunjung pantai berbondong-bondong memenuhi area pinggir pantai, sekedar untuk berjemur atau bermain air. Membuat pemandangan indahnya terhalangi oleh mereka. Sial.

Aku sedang berada di gelaran karpet yang disediakan oleh Mimura, mencoret-coret _sketchbook_ guna menyiapkan background jika sewaktu-waktu Hazama membuat alur _Unrequited Revenge_ berada di pantai. Mimura sendiri pun sepertinya sangat senang berada di air, ia terlihat berenang agak jauh dari pantai. Jangan tanya Okajima dimana, pasti dia sedang berburu 'foto terlarang' dan akan menjualnya. Kita doakan saja semoga Okajima tidak sampai ketahuan dan dikeroyok massa karena dianggap penjahat mesum.

"Rasanya.. Aku melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan orang-orang yang pergi ke pantai.."

Lama kelamaan aku menjadi tidak bersemangat. Aku bosan. Karena aku sudah tidak _mood_ menggambar, ku putuskan untuk melihat sekeliling. _Hmm_ , sepertinya tadi Mimura ada di air, kok sekarang tidak ada? Mungkin ia sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Ku putuskan untuk bangkit. Karena aku hanya memakai celana abu-abu selutut, jadi kulit pucatku terekspos. Ini akibat aku jarang olahraga semenjak lulus dari SMP. Sebaiknya aku perlu latihan rutin lagi saat pulang dari sini nanti.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat makan yang menyediakan _seafood_. Sembari duduk di lesehan, ku pesan ikan bakar dan es teh manis yang tertera di menu. Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang sambil membawa pesananku. _Hmm_ , aromanya sangat sedap.

Saat ku lirik pelayan itu, alangkah terkejutnya diriku. Bukan, ini bukan drama telenovela yang pelayannya sangat cantik dan membuat semua pengunjung terpesona. Aku hanya kaget karena aku mengenal pelayan ini.

"Hara- _san_?!"

Tampak ia juga sedikit terkejut. Mungkin ia tidak mengenali ku karena rambutku yang mulai gondrong. "Sugaya- _kun_ , lama tidak berjumpa!"

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk didepan ku, ingin berbincang-bincang sejenak. Aku yang mengerti kalau Hara punya waktu luang untuk bernostalgia (padahal Restoran ini lumayan sibuk) mulai membuka percakapan.

"Kau bekerja disini, Hara- _san_?"

"Kebetulan aku membantu ibuku berjualan. Lumayan, menambah penghasilan di musim panas ini.." ucapnya sambil membuat tanda _peace_ , sedangkan lidahnya ia meletkan. Benar-benar _style_ Hara. "Kau sendirian?"

"Tidak, aku bertiga kesini bersama–"

"Oi, Sugaya!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak, memutuskan perkataanku. Kami berdua menoleh ke sumber suara, melihat Mimura dengan kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan dan celana yang ia kenakan sudah kering –mungkin tadi ia berjemur di karpet.

"Ternyata kau disini.." Pemuda berambut oranye bob itu menoleh ke wanita disebelah ku, ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan ku. "Oh, Hara- _san_!"

Hara pun tersenyum jahil pada Mimura.

"Mimura- _kun_ , tidak bersama Fuwa?"

Sang Sutradara itu pun tersipu. "Ah, dia sedang sibuk mengurusi _manga_ nya Hazama.."

"Sayang sekali, semenjak tahun baru aku belum bertemu dengannya.." ucap Hara dengan nada sedih. "Sampaikan salamku padanya, Mimura- _kun_."

"Baiklah." Mimura mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hara. Sesaat kemudian ia melirik makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. "Eh? Kau sudah memesan makanan, Sugaya? Curang!"

Aku menghela nafas. "Kau sih, daritadi kemana saja?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan skenario yang bagus, tahu!" Mimura langsung menyambar buku menu yang ada diatas meja, lalu membolak-balikkan halaman sambil berpikir apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Sugaya- _kun_ , tadi kau bilang kesini bertiga. Satu lagi siapa?" tanya Hara. Aku pun menoleh padanya, hendak menjawab.

"Ah, satunya lagi Okajima. Dimana si mesum itu?"

Kepala Mimura terangkat, mengalihkan atensinya dari daftar menu. "Eh? Ku kira dia bersama mu, Sugaya.."

"Tadi sih dia bilang akan _berburu-kau-tahu-apa-itu_. Namun sampai sekarang aku belum bertemu dengannya.." Aku mulai mengambil es teh yang sedari tadi menggoda dahaga, dan meminumnya. Sedangkan Hara bangkit untuk memberikan pesanan Mimura pada koki restoran.

"Yasudah, kita tinggal saja dia.."

Setelah beberapa saat, pesanan teman ku ini datang. Ternyata dia memesan makanan yang sama denganku. Lah? Terus kenapa tadi dia lama sekali menatap daftar menu?

Kenapa aku jadi memusingkannya? Ah, yang penting sekarang kami bisa mengisi perut di siang bolong ini.

 _ **Braaakk!**_

"JAHATNYA! KOK AKU GAK DIAJAK?!"

Gebrakan kencang terdengar di telinga kami kala Okajima tiba-tiba berada didepan kami, dengan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Entah _teleport_ atau kami yang terlalu serius makan, sepertinya tadi dia tidak ada disini. Aku dan Mimura menoleh sesaat, lalu menghiraukannya dan kembali melahap makanan kami.

"... Cih, kacang."

Okajima mencak-mencak, lalu duduk lesehan didepan ku yang dipisahkan oleh meja. Kemudian ia memanggil pelayan, menggodanya sebentar (yang sukses ditatap dingin oleh pelayan itu), lalu memesan makanan. Yah, mungkin setelah makan siang ini aku akan kembali ke _homestay_ dan mulai menggambar lagi.

* * *

Bulan Oktober. Musim gugur.

Ah, aku suka bulan ini. Kenapa? Selain karena bulan ini adalah bulan kelahiranku, aku suka musim gugur.

Daun-daun berguguran, memberi kesan nyaman setiap daun kecoklatan itu melayang jatuh di hadapanmu.

Bulan ini pun adalah bulan terakhir aku dan Hazama membuat _manga_ , tepatnya pada tanggal 31 Oktober, hari halloween. Ugh, ceritanya pun sudah mencapai klimaks dan menuju _ending_. Yah, semoga Hazama membuatnya dengan _ending_ yang terbaik.

Kini aku sedang berada di taman kota, tepatnya di alun-alun. Karena aku sedang senggang, ku putuskan untuk menggambar sketsa pemandangan. Objek pertama ku adalah sebuah pohon besar di tengah-tengah taman, yang dibawahnya telah bertumpuk dedaunan kering. Aku duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman ini, lalu mulai mengarsir gambaranku agar terlihat hidup.

"Bagus sekali."

Aku tersentak tatkala seorang pria tua tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping ku sambil melihat gambar yang ku buat. Ku tatap wajahnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum dengan kikuk.

"Te-terima kasih."

Aku baru kali ini dipuji secara langsung dengan orang lain, apalagi orang yang bukan memesan karya ku. Aku jadi malu.

Ku lihat tatapannya teduh, serta senyum hangat terukir di wajahnya. Ia membawa sebuah tongkat, ku perkirakan usianya sudah tujuh puluhan.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Aku menggeser kearah kiri, memberi tempat untuk kakek itu duduk. "Silahkan."

Sekarang aku bingung. Apa ku teruskan saja kegiatanku tadi, atau mengajak kakek ini mengobrol?

Ku lihat pria tua itu, dan sepertinya dia sedang menatap pohon yang saat ini juga ku amati. Aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sketsa ku yang sudah delapan puluh lima persen jadi.

"Bakatmu itu sangat mengagumkan..".

Pria tua itu kembali berbicara, dan kali ini aku menanggapinya dengan gelengan.

"Tidak juga.."

Aku bisa melihat kakek itu mengernyit heran, namun ia tidak membalas perkataanku. Ku hentikan kegiatan menggambarku, kemudian menatap daun-daun kering yang bertumpuk dibawah pohon.

"Menurutku, pasti akan ada masa dimana bakat ini tidak di anugerahi lagi olehku."

Mungkin saat ini aku bisa melukis, menggambar, memahat, atau segala macam seni lainnya. Namun bagaimana bila aku sedang tidak ada ide? Bagaimana bila aku beranjak tua dan memegang palu dan pahatan saja tidak mampu?

Ku lanjutkan perkataanku. "–karena semua keahlian tidak ada yang sempurna."

Aku selalu berpikir, apakah aku mendedikasikan hidupku ini pada seni?

Dimulai dari saat aku masih kecil, aku suka sekali melihat lukisan Leonardo Da Vinci atau Pablo Picasso di museum. Saat pertama kali aku berhasil melukis orangtua ku (walaupun sebenarnya hasilnya sangat jelek), aku sangat senang dan bangga pada diriku bahkan sampai meminta lukisan itu dipajang di ruang tamu.

Beberapa temanku di sekolah dasar sempat iri pada kemampuanku, namun aku tetap berteman dengan mereka dan sesekali ku ajarkan trik-trik dalam melukis ataupun menggambar. Hanya saat SMP, aku tidak bisa mengembangkan bakatku karena 'nilai adalah segalanya' dan masuk ke kelas E. Tapi tak ku sangka, hidupku akan berubah karena seekor monster gurita bernama Koro- _sensei_ menjadi wali kelasku dan dia sepenuhnya mendukung kemampuan seni ku.

Dan karenanya aku bisa menjadi seniman terkenal sampai saat ini.

Namun, aku telah beranjak dewasa. Seiring berjalannya waktu, melukis tidak menjadi se-menyenangkan dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil. Berbagai masalah, telah membuatku menjadi pribadi yang tidak bisa menikmati hidup.

Bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk menjalin hubungan –berpacaran– dengan lawan jenis. Aku hanya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia ku.

Tidak ada warna di hidupku.

Suara kakek itu kembali menginterupsi, membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Ia menunjuk _sketchbook_ ku yang kosong –karena objek pohon tadi sudah selesai ku buat.

"Boleh aku meminta digambarkan? Aku akan membayarnya."

"Tidak usah, saya memang sedang senggang." Aku mulai mengambil isi pensil yang berada di tempat pensil, dan mengisi ulang pensil mekanik dengan yang baru. "Apa yang harus saya gambar?"

"Istri ku." ucapnya tanpa keraguan.

Aku terlihat bingung. "Apa anda mempunyai fotonya?"

Ku lihat matanya sedikit meredup. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak punya." Pria tua itu menunduk, lebih berminat menatap sepatunya. "Ia meninggal saat usia pernikahan kami baru menginjak dua tahun, dan rumah kami terbakar dan tidak menyisakan foto barang satu pun, jadi.."

Aku menunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, membuat anda menceritakannya.."

Kakek itu tertawa. "Tidak apa, aku senang berbagi kisah.."

Hening sejenak. Angin musim gugur berhembus, menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku. Sensasi dingin ini memberikan kesan nyaman. Aku melirik kakek itu sejenak, takut kalau pria tua itu tidak memakai pakaian cukup tebal dan kedinginan. Syal terlilit di leher kakek itu, dan ia memakai mantel –yang pada akhirnya membuatku bernafas lega.

Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara, mengembalikan suasana. "Bisa anda menyebutkan ciri-cirinya? Mungkin saya bisa membuat sketsa kasar.."

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu.." ucapnya dengan tidak percaya. Mungkin pria tua ini tidak akan menyangka bahwa aku akan menyanggupi permintaannya itu.

Ia mendongkak, seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Aku pun bersiap-siap sambil memasang telinga –agar kakek tua ini tidak mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

"Wajahnya cantik dan agak tirus, rambutnya bergelombang sepunggung, mempunyai kantung mata namun tidak terlalu terlihat, bibirnya tipis namun selalu tersenyum bak malaikat, ada tahi lalat didekat mata sebelah kiri, dan kelopak matanya sipit serta warna matanya oranye seperti langit senja –ah, aku lupa kalau ini tidak berwarna."

Tanganku terus bergerak, menorehkan garis dan titik diatas bidang kertas itu sambil membayangkan wajah seorang wanita kisaran umur tiga puluhan. Kakek itu terus menyebutkan ciri-cirinya, dan terkadang ia malah melantur. Aku hanya mendengarkan sembari tersenyum kecil kala ia menyelipkan momen saat mereka masih bersama di perkataannya.

Aku tidak sadar bahwa pria tua itu telah berhenti berbicara, dan tepat pada saat itu aku telah selesai menggambar sketsanya. Ku tambahkan tanda tangan ku dan nama ku; agar memberi tanda bahwa akulah yang membuatnya.

"A-apa seperti ini?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan _sketchbook_ kearah kakek itu dengan ragu. Aku tidak yakin bayanganku tentang istrinya akan mirip dengan apa yang ku gambar, bisa jadi malah berbeda jauh dan aku akan membuatnya kecewa.

Ku lihat dia terlihat menatap sketsa ku tanpa berkedip, membuatku mengernyit heran. Ada apa? Apakah aku salah menggambarnya?

"Astaga.. Benar-benar mirip.."

Hah?

Tadi dia bilang.. mirip?

"Benarkah? Saya hanya membayangkan wajah istri anda lalu direalisasikan kedalam sketsa ini.." tutur ku sambil menggarukkan kepala ku yang tidak gatal.

Aku bisa melihat setitik likuid bening berada di ujung matanya. Kakek itu tersenyum, lalu tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air matanya. Mau tidak mau hatiku tersentuh melihatnya, karena telah berhasil membuat pria tua ini bahagia.

Ia menoleh cepat kearahku, membuatku mengerjap bingung. "Te-terima kasih! Berapa harga gambar ini?"

"Saya memberikannya dengan ikhlas, anda tidak usah membayar.." Ku ambil sebuah plastik bening khusus kertas dari dalam tas ku, lalu ku tarik kertas yang bergambar istri kakek itu dari pengait spiralnya.

Setelah ku berikan gambar itu ke kakek, ia menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia terdiam sebentar, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Mulutnya selalu bergumam 'Terima kasih.. Terima kasih..' sambil memeluk gambarku.

Aku yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya diam terpaku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa dengan gambar sketsa ku, bisa membuat kakek begitu bahagia sampai menitikkan air mata seperti ini.

Pria tua itu menatapku, selanjutnya yang bisa ku lihat adalah ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau memandang bakatmu itu dengan pesimis. Namun sekarang lihatlah, imajinasi mu sangat tinggi, buktinya kau bisa menggambar wajah istriku."

 _ **Deg!**_

Kelopak mataku melebar kala mendengar perkataan dari mulut kakek itu.

Ia benar, aku terlalu pesimis.

Aku terlalu khawatir akan bakat ini, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku hanya perlu bersenang-senang dan menikmati hidup.

Ia bangkit, kemudian melirik sebentar kearahku. "Ah, aku harus pergi. Sudah mulai malam."

Aku pun buru-buru membereskan barang-barangku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, lalu ikut berdiri. Kakek itu membungkuk dalam, aku yang melihatnya seperti itu membalasnya dengan membungkuk juga.

"Sampai jumpa.."

Dan pria tua itu pergi, dengan wajah yang bahagia. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya, yang membuka mataku tentang arti hidup.

Mungkin saat aku pulang nanti, aku akan bermain dengan kumpulan warna dan membuatnya menjadi suatu mahakarya yang tiada duanya.

* * *

 **A.R.T**

 _a rainbow theory_

–seperti pelangi yang tersusun dari beberapa warna, ketahuilah bahwa tanpa warna-warna itu dunia bagaikan monokrom.

* * *

 **A/N**

Nyoba bikin POV orang pertama.. Dan hasilnya begini.. ._.

Aneh, kah?

Kalau ditanya karakter yang disuka, saya akan menjawab Hayami Rinka atau Nakamura Rio karena karakter mereka yang unik. Tapi kalau ditanya soal skill, SAYA SANGAT MENGAGUMI SUGAYA! HE'S AN ARTIST! MASTAH! /matablingbling

Dia bisa melukis, menggambar, memahat patung, dan skill seni lainnya! Kapan saya bisa seperti Sugaya.. :'D /nangis

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini! o.o/

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
